


The Unspeakable Truth

by RaddyDan



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddyDan/pseuds/RaddyDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that broke his heart into a million pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unspeakable Truth

It all happened so fast, he was there, and then he wasn't. I waited for him outside the bus stop like he asked me too, but he didn't show, but this is what he had always done. Let me down at the last minute. He would come up with some lame arse excuse, like his most classic one, which is; 'the Elephant wouldn't move from the drive, until I had a cup of tea'. LAME!

Over the last week, he had been getting better at keeping his promises, he promised a 'romantic' meal for 2, and he kind of did it, he booked us into the Harvester in Northolt, but hey I'm not complaining it was a day put with him. Next he promised me that I could stay over his and we did, and what a eventful night that was (I'm going to leave it at that) but then he's BIGGEST promise came, this one shocked me so much that I was speechless for a week, everyone noticed, Chevelle was the first to notice, she kept on saying to me 'Are you alright?'. Ok back to the BIG promise. He said…

He said… 'I'll always love you, and I do mean that' (see wouldn't you be speechless if someone said that too you). Ok back to the story at hand, as I said I waited for him outside Harrow Bus Station, it was 4.37pm (yeah I know sad that I still remember the time it happened) and it was starting to get dark. I looked at my iPod to see what I was listening to, and it was 'The Heart Never Lies' by McFly (yeah can't you tell I'm gay, 'ey?) and then I got a text, I got my phone out from my bag and looked at it, and I sighed, it was him again, it probably be yet another excuse.

I unlocked the phone and opened up the text, I looked at the screen in horror. I screamed and dropped the phone on the floor; it smashed into a million pieces, like my heart had just done. The text kept on replaying in my head.

I ran and kept on running, until my feet couldn't carry me anymore. I screamed in pain as my body hit the ground. He was gone from me, after all he said and the promise he had made to me. Why him, why couldn't you take someone else? As I looked up people were standing all around me asking me question, and someone random bloke was on the phone to the ambulance. I stood up and tried to run, but I couldn't, I kept on screaming to everyone to fuck off and that I didn't need help. I just need him. Again the text replayed in my head.

I managed some how to get home after every blood arsehole bugged off. I dragged myself up to my room and locked the door. Then someone thudded on the door and shouted to me to open the door. I started screaming at them to fuck off as well. I grabbed my belt off the side of the dresser and went into the bathroom and locked that door as well.

I climbed onto the window ledge and tied the belt around the lights and tied the over half (yeah well you know where) and jumped. As the world went black the text yet again went through my mind.

'Dougie, Danny's dead.'


End file.
